


Drowning in Flames

by wdz_nko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: Kim Wooseok and Cho Seungyoun come into your room unannounced, pulling you out of your misery and filling you with fire.





	Drowning in Flames

Seungyoun came in without knocking, Wooseok followed. You pulled down the blanket covering your face and you watched your friends clear out your mess. Seungyoun pulled your curtains apart and let in the brightest ray of sunshine, you hissed as you cover your eyes. Wooseok sat at the foot of the bed and pulled you by the ankles.

“Hey.” He said sullenly. “Let’s go out, you’ve been locked up for too long.” You didn’t resist as he continued to tug at your limb, allowed him to literally—partially—pull you out of your cocoon. Seungyoun bent over and pulled the blanket away, his face hovered above yours.

“We miss you, come out and play.” He smiled sweetly. His eyes like half-moons staring at you. You knew very well that they were worried for you. You stretched your hand to touch Seungyoun’s cheek and loved how he automatically leaned into the touch.

“I’m empty.” You murmured, tears welled. Seungyoun pulled you up and you found yourself barely sitting. All your weight was on him.

“Wooseok, come help me.” You heard Seungyoun whisper to the other. Both of them helped you up and assisted you to the bathroom. You were in one of your episodes, where everything felt wrong and nothing made sense.

Hollow was the only word you could use to describe it. It was when you wake up and you find yourself crying out, wondering who you were and what you wanted. Nothing caused these episodes, they came in waves and crippled you, leaving you cold.

You found yourself crammed in your bathroom with your two best friends. Seungyoun held you close, with his hand nursing the back of your neck. Wooseok’s hands gripped you by the waist and guided your feet. You heard clothes rustling from behind and you turn your head to see Wooseok in all his glory. Heat. Just a flash of it, flooded your body.

“W-what—“ Seungyoun guided you to Wooseok’s arms before you can finish the sentence. His bare skin rubbing against the thin material of your shirt. You look up at him and he planted a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. He led you to the tub and he sat down, positioned you with your back pressed up against him, still clothed. Seungyoun slid in to join, your eyes widened to see his pale skin. “I don’t understand.” You head whipped between the two naked men and their eyes simply looked back. Surprised that you were able to fit and quite honestly still have a bit of room.

In sync, they tugged at the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head and you let them, everything else followed. With your bare back now against Wooseok’s chest, you felt fire creeping up on your skin. Wooseok finally moved in and planted kisses behind your ears, you sunk into him and your head rested on his shoulder.

Seoungyoun lifted your legs and dangled them on the sides of the tub, spreading you. Open and vulnerable. With lidded eyes you watched him, and he studied you, you could almost feel his stares as if he were touching you where he looked. He turned his head and kissed your ankles. Alternating kisses on your skin sent electric waves stirring through your system. Their hands started to roam, to grope, and caress.

Too many sensations at once, that your mind reeled and you arched your back. A moan slid through your lips and echoed. Wooseok shifted and you felt him, his core brush up against your skin. Warm and nestled snugly between his stomach and your back. He groaned when you moved and pressed into him. You reached back and grabbed a fistful of his hair as you squirmed, eliciting deep curses from the latter.

"Wooseok-ah." You whispered. Seeing you slowly rub against Wooseok, Seungyoun leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It was soft at first, slow and sweet but as it deepened you felt him give in to his hunger. He started nipping skin, his tongue exploring and his teeth scraped. You welcomed every bit of the intrusion.

Hands, you no longer knew who’s, cupped you and you whined. Dull pressure built up as palms applied pressure where you needed the friction the most. Then something dipped inside you and your fingers gripped Wooseok's hair tighter.

"Easy." Wooseok whispered in a low voice. The warning was enough to have you whimper and let go. Seungyoun grabbed your wrist.

"Hold on to me." You complied and gripped Seungyoun's shoulders.

"Seungyounie, kiss her." When Seungyoun leaned over to capture your mouth with his, Wooseok shook his head. "Not there." At the statement, you saw a devilish glint in Seungyoun's eyes and you started to squirm. Wooseok's hands slid under where you sat and he lifted you. You yelped, surprised at his strength and you felt a rush of nervous excitement as air wafted through your heat.

Seungyoun didn't hesitate and he planted open kisses on your depths. Your breath hitched and your moans had gotten louder. Seungyoun's tongue dived deeper and your thighs quivered. Carefully, his tongue darted in and out, and you arched your hips higher desperate for more.

"Seungyoun-ah." You called his name. Not able to say anything else but his name in chants as he continued his exploration. You felt yourself coil, your nerves pulling and pulling until your toes curled. As Wooseok felt you tense up, with the hand that was still supporting you from below, his inserted two fingers into your core and you screamed. Seungyoun continued to play with you with his tongue, slow circles on the bundle of nerves. It was a complete contrast to Wooseok’s rhythm, his fingers digging violently in and out of you. 

You tumbled over the edge with a low groan, unable to breathe as you rode your high. Wave after wave you cried out loud. You slid back down, your skin slicked with sweat, your blood still humming. Their eyes locked on you and you feel even more heat reach your cheeks as you realized they’ve watched you squirm and scream as you came.

“I…” You trailed off.

“Our turn.” Wooseok growled and you were suddenly very conscious of the fact that both of their lengths were standing erect, waiting. The three of you stood up and Seungyoun guided you to face him. He placed soft kisses all over your face, sweetly.

“Relax.” He hummed as he lifted your leg and maneuvered his hips so that his tip was pushing just by your entrance. You laced your arms around him so you can find your balance and grip him by the shoulders. 

He slowly penetrated you and you bury your face to his chest as you moaned, he remained there unmoving and you almost melt as you felt yourself stretch around him. Wooseok situated himself behind you, nuzzling himself between the cheeks. You tensed up, you’ve never done it from… there. Wooseok sushed.

“Ssh. I won’t go there.” He placed a kiss on your shoulder, “Not today.” And your knees almost bucked at the promise of another encounter. He started moving, using your skin and your body as friction to relieve himself. Seungyoun started to move too, shallow strokes at first, enough to have your walls slick with need.

Demanding for more, you clenched around Seungyoun and he cursed under his breath.

“Ah, fuck.” He gripped your waist and pulled all the way out and rammed back into you with enough force to have your head jerking back. Wooseok pressed into your behind harder and kept pace with Seungyoun, his length rubbing into a different and unexplored source of pleasure. You reached back to push Wooseok closer, squeezing all of your bodies together--grunting and lust-driven bodies. 

The sound of skin slapping skin and moans echoed in your bathroom. You didn’t know it was possible, but your find yourself teetering over another edge. Higher than the last. Your body tensed, clenching around both men. You didn’t know where your mind needed to go, you were drowning and you didn't want to come up for air. Your skin felt like you were on fire, your throat hoarse from the cries you’ve made.

You were filled, deliciously full and the pit of your stomach quivered. You knew you couldn’t hold on any longer, the fall as tempting as the moments before it. Seungyoun’s desperation now evident with his jerky thrusts, while Wooseok bit down on your bare shoulder. The pain adding just as much pleasure as you feel tears escape the corners of your eyes.

A breath. A thrust. A cry. And the three of you fell, together. Tumbling into a pool of pleasure and sex. Electricity shooting through every nerve and coursing through bodies.

You slumped, your weight no longer supported by your own legs as you could barely move. Seungyoun slipped out and you whimpered weakly. Cool water now rained on you while they gently washed you. You did not have enough strength to allow you to comprehend anything other than knowing you were still throbbing and convulsing. 

Blankets pulled over you and you were tucked in. You felt a kiss and a touch to your cheek, just before you allowed yourself to surrender to slumber. A smile still plastered on your lips, as you drift--still filled, still burning. 


End file.
